


Aprendizado

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seme, fiz essa fic como pedido de desculpas por não ter comentado em sua primeira fic postada (?). Enfim, fiquei me sentindo culpada depois que a Mamma Bella me deu sermão e com vergonha de ir comentar. Então, espero que goste. Ainda farei teu presente de natal~ Não é este ok? </p>
<p>E espero que a parte final faça sentido para você. É uma lembrança do Illumi X3. </p>
<p>Te Amo <3 <br/>Kissus =*</p></blockquote>





	Aprendizado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



     Existiam várias coisas que Killua provavelmente nunca saberia sobre seu Aniki.

     Ninguém poderia culpá-lo. Nunca uma criança poderia se lembrar de quem tinha lhe carregado por quase toda a infância, ou ensinado a sentar ou andar ou comer sozinho. Provavelmente, uma criança não se lembraria de quem tinha lhe dado banho até que tivesse idade o suficiente para fazer sozinho ou quem tinha segurado a mão durante os pesadelos quando era pequeno demais para lidar com isso sozinho.

     E claro, na família Zoldyck, essa idade era bem limitada.

     Porém, Illumi lembrava bem da primeira vez que carregara o irmão mais novo. Ele era pequeno e frágil, os cabelos diferentes dos seus próprios eram brancos e puros. Os olhos eram azuis e brilhantes e o garotinho parou de chorar imediatamente ao estar nos braços nada seguros de seu irmão mais velho. O moreno acabou se tornando o responsável pelo pequeno não porque era o melhor para ensiná-lo, mas porque quando bebê, Killua berrava para ter a presença do mais velho.

     Então, mesmo depois dos treinos árduos, mesmo quando morrendo pelos venenos cada vez mais potentes que eram inseridos em seu corpo, Illumi sempre ficava perto do berço dele quando o mais novo precisava dormir. No início isso tinha sido cansativo e aborrecedor. Mas logo ele pôde ver o sorriso de Killua, e isso foi quase como uma recompensa pequena. Enquanto o mais novo ia crescendo, as coisas que ele aprendia apenas quando o moreno o ensinava dava-lhe imensa satisfação.

     O menor ainda não era tão rebelde. Mas algumas coisas ele não tinha dado abertura para que Illumi ensinasse. Ajudou-o a começar a andar com as mãos, inicialmente, sorrindo quando o menor conseguia sair de algum ponto até os seus braços, rápido demais até para um garotinho. Pelo que se lembrava Milluki tinha sido tão lento... Mas Killua aprendeu o Andar das Trevas apenas imitando o irmão quando muito pequeno, mesmo que tivesse de reaprender depois, mais perfeitamente.

     Podia sorrir se lembrando de todas as vezes que ele caiu e chorou. Nunca tinha movido um fio de cabelo para ajudá-lo. Ele não precisava disso. Choraria um pouco, olharia em seus olhos e depois se levantaria novamente e sorriria novamente. E nem se ele precisasse, faria. Em momento algum que estivera com Killua tinha o mimado ao contrário do resto dos mais velhos da família. Concordava que ele era incrível, o melhor da história da família. Mas algo no olhar do seu irmãozinho lhe dizia desde o início que ele não seria o melhor assassino.

     Talvez o albino não soubesse, mas sua forma de comer era idêntica ao do irmão mais velho. Mesmo tendo uma personalidade própria, que dificilmente era controlada ou moldada, algumas das pequenas coisas eram sempre imitadas do irmão. Mesmo quando a mãe o fazia de boneco e ele fugia para o treino do irmão, a forma que ele corria e se esquiava, tudo parecia muito com illumi.

     Isso apenas no início.

     Quando aos três anos seu treino finalmente começou, finalmente também ele passou a mudar. Não que gostasse disso, provavelmente passou a grande parte do tempo tentando moldá-lo junto da mãe. Claro que não da mesma forma. Foi nessa mesma época que Killua se tornou totalmente independente, e por mais que passassem mais tempo juntos do que antes. Não estavam realmente juntos.

     Illumi não se importava. Comparado aos momentos anteriores onde existia um mínimo de carinho, ver o irmão menor aprendendo e matando consigo era muito melhor. Os olhares, os tons, frios como neve, indiferentes. Uma máquina de matar. Tudo que tinha aprendido com o pai e o avô, queria mostrar para ele da mesma forma. Queria torná-lo uma máquina de matar sem sentimentos. Tentou por todo o tempo, mesmo depois, continuou tentando. Durante os dois anos que o albino ficou com o pai dentro da Torre Celestial, ainda continuava pensando nisso.

    Por isso treinou sua manipulação mais ainda naquele tempo. Não só por seu trabalho, mas pelo que poderia fazer em Killua. Sua mente sempre estava cheia dos momentos em que tivera a chance de vê-lo sendo torturado ou sofrendo intoxicação. Eram as partes que ele estava mais adorável, principalmente no início, quando ele ainda o olhava como quando ainda era apenas um bebê aprendendo a andar e caindo o tempo todo.

     Tudo isso era suficiente para deixar que a sua condição para manipular fosse obedecer qualquer ordem que a mãe desse. De ser manipulado por ela sem nenhuma escolha de luta. Por simples e pura vontade.

     Desde os primeiros dias, até os mais atuais... Sua mente estava apenas cheia de Killua. Todas as lembranças que poderia considerar importante foram todos os momentos com o irmãozinho ou apenas o observando. Sabia tudo sobre ele. Ou ao menos pensava que sabia e se enganava com seus desejos sobre o que ele era. Isso, se aquele tipo de alucinação que tinha sobre o irmãozinho poderia ser considerado uma enganação.  

     Porém... Havia uma coisa que Illumi não sabia sobre o seu irmãozinho.

     Ele era grato. Podia não demonstrar isso, ou talvez até nem saber realmente. Algo do fundo do interior de sua mente. Mas Killua só poderia ter conhecido Gon, lutado ao lado dele, por causa dos ensinamentos de Illumi. E depois de cada momento de ódio pelo seu Aniki, pela manipulação, pelo medo, pelo jeito que ele falava de Alluka, depois de cada momento desse ele se lembrava de que havia poucas coisas que ele não tinha aprendido com o moreno. E sobreviver, era uma dessas coisas.

     E isso era importante o suficiente para que o mais velho estivesse sempre em seu coração.

     Por mais que não notasse isso. Talvez não soubesse? Ou talvez estivesse encoberto pelo medo e pelo ódio que guardava sempre junto consigo. Encoberto junto com o amor que tinha quando ainda não presenciara sua terceira primavera.

     Então... Será que um dia se lembraria de tudo isso?

 

  _– Diga Aniki._

_– Aniki!_

_– Illumi._

_– Illumi!_

_– Kill, diga, Korosu._

_– Korusu!_

_– Korosu, Kill._

_– Korusu!_

_– Está errad..._

_– Korusu. Korusu. Korusu... Aniki. Illumi Aniki. Korosu!_

_–Sim... Muito bem._

**Author's Note:**

> Seme, fiz essa fic como pedido de desculpas por não ter comentado em sua primeira fic postada (?). Enfim, fiquei me sentindo culpada depois que a Mamma Bella me deu sermão e com vergonha de ir comentar. Então, espero que goste. Ainda farei teu presente de natal~ Não é este ok? 
> 
> E espero que a parte final faça sentido para você. É uma lembrança do Illumi X3. 
> 
> Te Amo <3   
> Kissus =*


End file.
